Gracias
by Naunet-inuxkag
Summary: Inuyasha se da cuenta de todo lo que Kagome ha hecho por el, de todo lo que ella ha sufrido por el, de todo el amor y apoyo que ella siempre le ha brindado...y piensa en una proposición.quieren saber cual?entren,lean y dejen reviews!mal smmary


**hOla! ayer estaba escuchando una cancion de Jesse McCartney y me llego la inspiracion para este songfic, es de un solo capitulo , espero que les guste! ****

* * *

**

Por que estas conmigo...(oneshot)

Songfic...song: because you live

* * *

El era un chico de escasos 20 años, o al menos eso parecía en el exterior, los que realmente lo conocían sabían por todas las dificultades que habia pasado y de las difíciles pruebas que le habia puesto la vida…pero no tenia idea de que algún día podría recuperar la paz y la tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvo en su corazón.

Tenia unos ojos ámbar que a la luz del sol parecían como dos estrellas fugases, tenia el cabello plateado y cuando se reflejaba en la luz de la luna su cabello brillaba de una forma asombrosa, su cuerpo era musculoso para ser de un adolescente, pero sin excederse, y aun tenia ese aire de joven testarudo y protector., como dos años atrás cuando conoció a la mujer que le devolvió algo que el creía perdido, o al menos imposible de recuperar.

_**Inuyasha…**_

Ella la mujer que lo habia cambiado todo, con su corazón lleno de amabilidad , ternura y confianza, esa frágil mujer que él algún día detesto y que ahora no podría vivir sin ella, esa dulce criatura de 17 años y ojos chocolates que habia traído felicidad a su vida…

_**Kagome…**_

Lo único en lo que el pensaba era en una manera de agradecer, aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida le habia otorgado, y mas de agradecer a esa linda jovencita que habia hecho posible…todo esa paz, felicidad…amor.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back**_

_**Like a wake-up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer**_

**_Somewhere..._**

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_Mirar a la lluvia con un corazón pesado _

_Es el fin del mundo en mi mente _

_Entonces tu voz me llama y me despierto con el llamado _

_He estado buscando la respuesta _

_En todos lados _

_Y no podía ver que la respuesta estaba aquí mismo _

_Y ahora se lo que no sabía _

Se encontraba Inuyasha caminando rumbo hacia aquel árbol donde la vio por primera vez, ahí cuando el era un ser vació atravesado por una flecha que solo hacia que odiara mas su miserable vida, en ese entonces el confundió ese lindo ángel con la persona responsable de aquella flecha…y recordó el instante en que ella le dijo que su nombre era Kagome y que no la confundiera con alguien mas.

Una delicada sonrisa se poso en los labios del hanyou al recordar toda esa escena…

Desde ese momento hubo una conexión entre ellos, inconscientemente por supuesto ya que ninguno de los dos dejaba de discutir en todo momento.

Y pensó en como pudo haberse dado cuenta tan tarde, de que Kagome era la única persona que siempre estuvo con el, en las buenas y en las malas, sin importarle ni su propia vida…Ella solo quería su felicidad aunque no fuera con ella...

La amo tanto, mas que a mi propia vida...se dijo Inuyasha para si mismo.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl**_

_**My world...**_

_**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Porque Vives y respiras _

_Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme _

_Porque Vives, Niña _

_Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo _

Como podría Él agradecerle a ella todo lo que le habia brindado? Ese amor y ese apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida? Tendría que encontrar una forma de agradecerle…pero no sabía como… Innumerables veces la habia salvado de las peores muertes y lo que antes empezó como una obligación, termino siendo puro gusto por protegerla…Ella tenia ese poder, de hacerlo sentir increíblemente fuerte cuando mas lo necesitaba, para que nunca se diera por vencido

_**It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.**_

_**'Cause of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life? What's the use?**_

_**If you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone...**_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I want to fly looking in your eyes**_

_Estoy bien, sobreviví, estoy vivo otra vez _

_Por ti, porque lo hiciste aunque estuviera lloviendo _

_Que es vivir, Si lo único que hago es morir por dentro _

_Estoy muy feliz, ya que encontré un ángel _

_Alguien _

_Quien estuvo cada vez que mis esperanzas de cayeron _

_Ahora quiero volar, mirando tus ojos _

Y fueron esos detalles, influidos en parte por la evidente belleza de Kagome, los que hicieron que Inuyasha se fuera enamorando de ella, tan sutilmente que ni el se dio cuenta, hasta que la vida de esta peligraba, ahí era cuando Él era capaz de hacerlo todo!! Todo!! Solo por ella!!

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl**_

_**My world**_

_**Has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live... I live**_

_Porque Vives y respiras _

_Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme _

_Porque Vives, Niña _

_Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo _

_Porque vives, yo vivo _

En cuestión de tiempo Inuyasha dedujo que no era normal el deseo de proteger a una chiquilla malcriada (como en ese entonces el la consideraba) , ya que el no se preocupaba por nadie, supo que algo habia cambiado en el, debido a esa mujer, ahí descubrió ella le habia cautivado su corazón poco a poco, y se dio cuenta de lo importante que ella era para el, al principio no quiso admitir su amor, pues creyó que era muestra de debilidad, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que era imposible no amarla, o dejar de sentir lo que sentía…Ahí decidió que la protegería siempre…sin importarle nada mas_…_

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've giving' me**_

_**Always...**_

_Porque vives, ahí una razón para mí _

_Continuar cuando pierdo la lucha _

_Quiero dar a los demás, lo que tú me has dado siempre _

Kagome cambio algo en Inuyasha, el lo sabia, y ya no le importaba, el recordó el día en que ella le dijo que lo amaba justo debajo de ese árbol donde el se encontraba, donde el árbol donde por primera vez se conocieron, y también recordó que el le dijo que también la amaba y que le rogaba que se quedara a su lado para siempre…de eso ya hace dos años, y el la seguía amando como el primer momento.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl**_

_**My world**_

_**Has everything I need to survive**_

_**Because you live... **_

_**I live**_

_Porque Vives y respiras _

_Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme _

_Porque Vives, Niña _

_Mi mundo tiene todo, y necesito sobrevivir _

_Porque vives, yo vivo_

Entonces recordó las suaves palabras que su Kagome le habia dicho una vez:

Inuyasha, no hay nada mas especial para mi, que poder permanecer a tu lado y ahora que se tus sentimientos puedo sentirme feliz! Pues se que nada nos separara…

Entonces Inuyasha cruzo el pozo que lo conectaba con el mundo de su amada, pues de cualquier manera tenia que ir por ella por que ese día, Kagome le dijo que se iría a vivir con el al sengoku definitivamente.

Esa es la razón de tanta felicidad por parte del hanyou y al llegar a la casa de kagome, vio que esta no se encontraba en la casa, y su hermano menor le dijo que ella habia salido a comprar unas cosas, entonces Inuyasha le pregunto a Souta (el hermano de kagome) que que podría obsequiarle a Kagome para demostrarle lo que sentía (al decir esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron) Souta le miro fijamente por un momento y luego de pensar un poco , entro corriendo a su casa y luego salio con una pequeña caja en las manos, al abrirla Inuyasha vio un aro con un diamante, se llama anillo le dijo Souta, dijo que su madre se lo habia comprado a kagome como regalo de despedida pero que el lo podía tomar para que se lo diera ya cuando estuvieran en su mundo..

Luego, Souta le explico parte por parte al confundido hanyou, lo que era el matrimonio.

Y así el feliz hanyou entro a la casa ya con su regalo en mano esperando a esa linda jovencita que tenia en su corazón, y que lo haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo al decirle una simple palabra: si

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic... la verdad es que me gusta mucho hacer finales felices para Inuyasha y Kagome..._**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_...me harian muy feliz **GrAciAs!**


End file.
